1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge structure, and in particular, relates to a hinge structure utilized in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1A and 1B show a hinge structure 30 utilized in a conventional portable electronic device 1. A display module 20 of the portable electronic device 1 pivots on a device body 10 of the portable electronic device 1 via the hinge structure 30. Conventionally, the position of the hinge structure 30 is fixed. Therefore, when the display module 20 is pivoted via the hinge structure 30 to cover the device body 10 (FIG. 1B), the display module 20 may interfere with the device body 10, and cannot cover the device body 10 precisely.